


Make the Fireflies Dance

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerd!Derek asks jock!Stiles out on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Fireflies Dance

Derek is probably crazy. Scratch that; he’s definitely crazy. What was he thinking, asking Stiles Stilinski on a date?! Lacrosse player, cool, smart, gorgeous Stiles Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski who, apparently, also is crazy because he said yes.

Derek has been freaking out for the last couple hours. He doesn’t have any clothes to wear to a date, especially not one with Stiles. Derek must’ve hit his head. He doesn’t even have any contacts left so he’ll have to go to the date in his nerdy glasses.

“You’ll go bald,” his sister Laura unhelpfully says as he tugs on his hair. Derek immediately stops the tugging. It would be just Derek’s luck to go bald before his date.

“What have I done?” he moans into his pillow instead of tugging his hair. Laura snorts from where she’s sitting on his computer chair.

“He said yes, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Derek answers into his pillow. “But it was just after lacrosse practice and he was probably too tired to realize what I was asking.”

“Or he could’ve taken a hit during practice?” Laura says, unhelpful as always.

“He didn’t, I watched him the whole practice.”

“Because that’s not creepy behavior.”

Derek doesn’t have a reply to that, it _is_ creepy behavior but when it comes to Stiles Derek has pretty much come to terms with his own creepiness. He just can’t stop watching the other boy.

“Anyway, when are you meeting him?”

“I said I’d pick him up at six.”

“Pick him up?” Laura repeats. “On your bike?”

“Can I borrow your car?” Derek asks and removes the pillow from his face but stays on his back on his bed.

Laura sighs heavily and looks as if she’s considering her options. Derek knows she’ll let him borrow it, he’s just as careful as she is when it comes to the Camaro, but he’s still nervous before she actually nods.

“Sure, but if there are any suspicious stains you’ll pay for cleaning.”

Derek blushes, but can’t help but think of things he could do with Stiles that would leave suspicious stains.

“We won’t be doing anything,” Derek tells her. Not that he would mind doing things with Stiles, but he’s quite certain Stiles wouldn’t want to do things with him.

“I hope not,” Laura says. “For your own sake. By the way, shouldn’t you shower before your date?”

Derek realizes what time it is and hurries to the bathroom for a quick shower. (And a jerk off while thinking of Stiles, but that’s no one’s business but Derek’s.)

 

Somehow he ends up five minutes early at the Stilinski house. He sits in his car and wonders if he should head for the door or if he should wait. As he watches the door it opens and Stiles’ father – the sheriff! – opens the door. He beckons at Derek to come over and Derek has no choice but to obey. The sheriff is in his uniform and he puts his hands on his hips, his right hand just beside his gun. Derek swallows hard as he comes up to stand on the porch.

“He’s supposed to be home by twelve at night, okay?” the Sheriff says sternly without even a hello. Derek swallows and nods.

“You’re a senior, right?”

Derek nods again.

“Is it a habit of yours to take juniors on dates?”

Derek shakes his head.

“No, sir.”

The sheriff stares at him and Derek averts his eyes.

“Just Stiles,” he says when the silence gets too much for him. “I’ve only asked Stiles out.”

“Good,” the sheriff nods. “If you hurt him...”

Derek startles and stares at the Sheriff, did he just get threatened? The Sheriff looks pleased with himself and Derek swallows again as he wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans.

“I’ll go get my son,” the Sheriff says and leaves Derek alone on the porch.

Derek doesn’t know how long he’s been waiting, it feels like hours but are probably just minutes, when Stiles finally comes down the stairs. He almost trips at the last step but manages to catch onto the rail.

“Derek, hey, hi,” he says and sounds rather breathless. “Wow. Hi.”

“Hi,” Derek repeats and Stiles gives him one of his dazzling smiles. Derek has seen the smile before but it has never been directed at him.

“You look great,” Stiles says and it sounds genuine but Derek doesn’t know if he can trust his own judgement when it comes to Stiles.

“You too.”

And Stiles does. He’s wearing a button down plaid shirt and a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. Derek wonders how his ass looks in those jeans but he can’t really ask Stiles to spin around for him.

“Shall we?”

Derek nods and they walk in awkward silence towards the car. Derek’s afraid that they won’t speak to each other all evening but as they get in the car Stiles starts to talk and Derek’s fear is all but forgotten. Stiles talks and asks questions that Derek answers with just a few words. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind Derek’s short answers but beams at him and tells Derek about his own favorite movies and TV-shows. They both like fantasy and superheroes, Derek finds out and he thinks that if Stiles would let Derek take him to a second date they should go see some fantasy or action movie.

They arrive at the amusement park and Stiles looks like an excited kid.

“Dude!” he says excitedly.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek replies and Stiles laughs at that.

The date is a great one. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind that Derek doesn’t talk much, but when Derek do Stiles is quiet and seems to listen to what Derek says.

Halfway through the night they go to the Ferris wheel. They have to sit close in the small seats and Derek thinks of putting his arm around Stiles, but can’t gather the courage to do so. The wheel stop with them at the very top and Stiles points out the school excitedly.

“That means your house should be over there, right?” he points a bit to the left of the school just next to the forest. Stiles knows where he lives!

“Yeah,” Derek replies rather breathlessly. Stiles turns to face him, his smile dazzling and his brown eyes twinkling in the lights from the wheel. Derek doesn’t know if he imagines things or if Stiles’ eyes flick down to his mouth.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Stiles asks and Derek’s heart does somersaults in his chest. His mouth feels dry and he can’t find any words, so instead he just nods. Stiles smiles at him and leans forward to press their lips together. At first it’s just a press of lips and Stiles’ hand on his shoulder but then Stiles opens his mouth and his tongue licks at Derek’s lips. Derek shudders and places one of his hands on Stiles’ waist and the other on his shoulder. He opens his mouth and can’t help the small groan that escapes him when his tongue meets Stiles’.

The Ferris wheel starts moving again, but Derek barely notices because Stiles’ hands caress his cheeks as he deepens the kiss. They don’t stop kissing until the Ferris wheel stops for them to get out – and they only stop kissing because the woman manning the wheel pointedly clears her throat.

“Wow, sorry,” Stiles says and untangles himself from Derek. They quickly get out of the cabin and Stiles takes Derek’s hand and leads him away from the wheel. Derek’s cheeks feels warm and hurt a bit from smiling so broadly, but Stiles is holding his hand and he can’t help himself from grinning like a lunatic.

“That might be the best ride I’ve ever been on,” Stiles says and turns to Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees and Stiles smiles broadly at him, his cheeks slightly pink.

“Can I kiss you some more?” Stiles asks and Derek nods.

“You don’t have to ask every time,” Derek says and Stiles smiles and closes the distant between them.

The next time he doesn’t ask. Nor the time after that. Derek doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
